L'Histoire d'une vie
by Samyye33
Summary: 1D FANFICTION -C'est fou comment une vie peut changer du jour au lendemain. C'est fou comment une personne peut venir y mettre le bordel. Comment une carapace peut être percé rapidement ... C'est fou comment l'Amour peut détruire une personne, la rendre aveugle, faible. ...SUITE DU PROLOGUE DANS MA FANFIC
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteure** : Et une petite Fanfic sur 1d! Et de Une! Notez bien que j'ai écris cette fanfic' en 2011-2012

**Prologue : **

C'est fou comment une vie peut changer du jour au lendemain.

C'est fou comment une personne peut venir y mettre le bordel.

Comment une carapace peut être percé rapidement ...

C'est fou comment l'Amour peut détruire une personne, la rendre aveugle, faible.

C'est fou de savoir que le fait de détruire une personne mène à sa propre perte.

C'est fou comment la chance peut tourner rapidement . C'est fou comment la vie ne tient qu'à un fil .

C'est fou comment un personne peut mettre fin à ses jours rapidement .

C'est fou de savoir que l'amour peut tuer ...

**Blablabla de l'auteure :** Allez les Directioners faites exploser le boutons de reviews mes Chéries!


	2. Présentation des personnages

**Note de l'auteure**: Cette fanfic traîne dans mon ordi depuis 2011

* * *

**Présentation des personnages :**

* * *

**Samantha-Mariloup-Léony Green**  
**aussi appelée Mary**

**Mary :**

Jeune adolescente de 17 ans, très timide ,sensible et enjouée, elle rougit facilement et déteste faire le premier pas afin de se rapprocher de quelqu'un. Elle est parfois chiante mais tout le monde n'est pas parfait ! Mary a le rire facile et adore faire la fête !

Ses cheveux sont miel et ses yeux sont pers . Ils changent de couleurs mais sont plus généralement bleu / gris ou vert / bleu ...

Elle a une énorme phobie des araignées mais elle adore les sensations forte et les film d'horreur . Mary est une grande fan de 1D ,

Phrase fétiche : Dégage!  
Et: Bordel!

* * *

**Abigaelle-Vénus-Pénélope Walker**  
**aussi appelée Sexy!**  
** Sexy:**  
Jeune fille de 18 ans aux cheveux naturellement bruns et aux yeux adore se teindre les cheveux de toutes les couleurs inimaginable De son surnom (Sexy) on peut tout de suite savoir quel est la caractéristique qui la caractérise.Vénus est une bonne confidente et une amie loyale .  
Dynamique et Amusante , elle est incapable de rester en place plus de 2 minutes .Très courageuse , elle n'a peur de rien , sauf des guêpes et des abeilles .Elle adore faire rire les gens même si cela peut lui apporter des ennuis .Elle est la Meilleure amie de Mary depuis sa naissance.Vénus est une fan de 1D ...

Phrase Fétiche : Damn girl (boy) !  
Et: T'es con ou t'es con ?

* * *

**Caytlin-June-Béatrice Lopez **  
**aussi appellé Ju' ...**

**Ju**: June est une adolescente de 16 ans aux cheveux noirs/brun et aux yeux marrons . Tête de cochon , Caractère de Merde ...Bref une fille chiante ... Seulement avec ceux qu'elle ne connait pas .

Quand on la cherche , on la trouve !  
Par-contre , avec ses amies , elle est très attentionnée et toujours la lorsqu'on a besoin d'elle ... Elle a une oreille attentive pour ceux qu'elle aime et trouve toujours une solution à tout !  
Elle a peur des manèges à sensations fortes et des films d'horreur ...Elle n'aime pas vraiment One direction ...  
Elle connait Mary , Vénus et Gab depuis leurs première année secondaire et depuis , la petite bande est inséparables !

Phrase Fétiche : T'es pas ma mère !  
Et : J'en rien à foutre!

* * *

**Léo-Gabriel-William Lemieux**  
**aussi appelé Gaby, Gab , Ginger**

** Gab:**Gabriel est un garçon de 17 ans . Roux et fière de l'être , magnifique garçon aux yeux bleus foncé et au visage recouvert par des point de rousseurs . Il est très amical , sportif , romantique et très protecteur envers sa meilleure amie qu'il connait depuis qu'il est né , Mary . De plus,Il est secrètement amoureux d'elle.  
Il est très peureux même s'il essaye de ne pas le faire paraître .  
Il joue au football 2 fois semaines et au soccer 1 fois semaine. Il déteste les mathématiques ...  
Il connait les 1D à cause de sa meilleure amie , ils ne les déteste pas mais il ne les aime pas non plus ...

Phrase fétiche : GTFO (Get the fuck Out !)  
Et : Roux et Fier de l'être!

* * *

**Denis**  
**Le tuteur légal de Mary**

Il travaille dans le domaine de la musique ... Il a une femme , Mylène et deux fille , Malika et Mariloup ; Mary n'a beau ne pas être sa vrai fille , il la considère comme telle. 

* * *

**Les 1D**

LIAM PAYNE  
& LOUIS TOMLINSON  
& ZAYN MALIK  
& HARRY STYLES  
& NIALL HORAN

* * *

Voici les personnage principaux ..Ne vous en faites pas , D'autre vont se rajouter au fur et à mesure que la fiction avance ... :D 


	3. Chapitre 1 Part 1 : Le commencement

**Chapitre 1.1 : Le commencement**

* * *

**Elle a besoin d'exprimer sa peine**

**Elle a besoin qu'on la soutienne**

**Elle voudrait être quelqu'un d'autre**

**Elle croit que tout est sa faute**

**Si le monde tourne sans l'aider**

**Comme une ombre qu'on aurai oublié **

* * *

**Chapitre 1.1 **

* * *

Cette histoire commence avec son histoire à Elle , Samantha Mariloup Léony Green ...

Nous sommes en septembre 1999 , l'été vient de s'achever et l'année scolaire vient de débuter.

Une petite fille vient tout juste de terminer sa première journée d'école à la maternelle . Celle-ci vient à peine d'avoir 5 a de long cheveux blond qui lui tombe dans le dos en jolie cascade et de grands yeux bleus aux reflets de vert .La fillette porte une jupe bleu pâle qui lui descend jusqu'au genoux avec un chandail blanc rayé bleu marine à manches longues . Elle sort en courant de l'école accompagné de sa meilleure amie ,une brunette aux yeux bruns chocolat. Cette dernière porte un jean et un chandail rose a manche courte . Les sacs sur l'épaule ,les deux amies rient aux éclat d'un rire pure et innocent en continuant de courir dans la cour de récréation, s'essoufflant légèrement donnant ainsi une délicate couleur rosé à leurs joues . Les filles se font de rapides aux-revoir déjà impatiente au lendemain. La brunette se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre sa mère dans l'automobile de celle-ci laissant son amie seule. La blondinette , ne voyant aucun de ses deux parents , s'assit sur un banc afin de les attendre .Une autre petite était déjà sur le banc , surement attendait-elle aussi ses parents. Elles commencèrent à discuter deux petites blondes semblaient assez proches , surement était-elle déjà amies ? Plus le temps passaient , plus la petite s'inquiétait car personne n'était venue la chercher. La cour se vidait tranquillement et rapidement elle se retrouva seule .L'autre petite était partie en lui laissant qu'un regard remplit de tristesse. Soudain elle aperçût son oncle et se mit à courir vers lui.

**-Tonton Deniiiis! , s'écria-t-elle en sautait dans les bras de son oncle.**

**-Coucou ma puce ! dit celui-ci**

La petite s'empressa de grimper dans la voiture de son oncle .

**-Tes parent ont eu un ...empêchement ,lui dit-il en évitant le regard de l'enfant peiné de la triste nouvelle.**

** -Mais ce n'est pas grave , puisque tu viens habiter chez nous maintenant ,ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose ! se reprit-il rapidement.**

Et lui et la fillette rentrèrent. Celle-ci ignorant qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents.  
Ceux-ci ayant été impliqués dans un accident de voiture le matin-même . Son père avait été tué sur le coup et sa mère était dans un coma profond. Coma ,duquel elle ne se réveilla jamais...

* * *

**8 ans plus tard**

* * *

La fillette avait grandit. Sa peine dut à la perte de ses parents s'était estompé, petit à petit ,mais, elle persistait encore au fond de son cœur d'enfant. La jeune enfant était maintenant devenue une belle jeune fille de 13 ans. Ses cheveux,autrefois couleur de blé, était devenus châtains mais avec toujours cette petite touche de blond qui les rendait spéciaux. Les longues mèches tombait sur son buste en jolies vagues blondes. Sa peau d'une pâleur insoupçonnée , ses pommettes bien définies et les petits points de rousseur sur son nez lui donnait un air fragile. Ses grands yeux bleus gris ciel avec une touche de vert émeraude encadrés de grands cils noir corbeau attirait immédiatement le regard d'importe qui , qui observait cette douce enfant.

Aujourd'hui, la jeune adolescente commençait sa première année de secondaire . Elle était heureuse puisqu'elle avait réussit à se caser à la même école secondaire que ses deux meilleurs amis, Gabriel et Vénus. L'école secondaire d' El-Norte allaient accueillir ces trois jeunes pré-adolescents en cette belle journée d'automne où tombaient les feuilles rougis des arbres. C'était le 1er septembre . Une date qui commémoraient plusieurs événements. Premièrement, pour tout les étudiants c'était la date de la rentrée. Mais pour notre jeune héroïne , le 1er septembre désignait beaucoup plus qu'une simple rentrée.

C'était la date de la mort de ses deux parents et en l'occurrence , la date où sa vie avait prit un triste tournant.


	4. Chapitre 1 Part 2 : L'arrivée

** 4 ans plus tard !**

* * *

**Note de l'auteure** : Et on n'oublis pas que cette Fanfic traînait dans mon ordi depuis 2011 alors un gros désolé pour les fautes et les tournures de phrases bizarres

* * *

**Chapitre 1.2 : Stole my heart **

* * *

**_20 mai 2011_**  
**_ 16h53_**  
**_One direction House,_**  
**_Londres,_**  
**_Point de vue externe_**  
**_Début flash-back_**

* * *

C'était la folie dans cette maison où habitait cinq adolescents. Ça courrait dans tous les sens afin que toutes les valises soient prêtes pour leurs voyages au Québec. En effet, ils partaient une année durant à Montréal chez un ami de leur manager afin de faire une petite pause. Les cinq garçons attendaient ce voyage avec impatience puisque celui-ci allait leurs permettent de rencontrer des Directionners canadiennes en plus de faire deux concert à Montréal.

Dans la maison grouillante de vie, l'un des garçons revérifiait le contenu des valises en s'assurant que chacun avait tout, tandis qu'un autre, un blondinet, tweetait avec son portable tout en mangeant des oréos. Deux autres garçons étaient assis paresseusement dans le sofa. L'un d'eux était au téléphone avec sa petite amie et l'autre regardait la télé sans intérêt. Le dernier des garçons était à l'étage en train de se doucher et se préparer pour leur départ.

Les secondes s'égratignaient lentement tandis que chacun attendaient impatiemment leur départ. Environ 10 minutes plus tard, une limousine les attendait devant leur maison afin de les amener à l'aéroport. Les jeunes prirent place dans la limousine et le voyage commença ... 

* * *

**_ Jeudi 20 mai 2011_**  
**_17h41_**  
**_Aéroport de Londres_**  
**_Point de vue Niall Horan_**

**_Then you stole my heart..._**

* * *

Le chauffeur nous fit signe de descendre puisque nous étions arrivé à l'aéroport. Durant le trajet j'avais écouté de la musique tout en participant légèrement aux conversations. A vrai dire, j'étais plus dans ma bulle que d'autre chose !

Louis et Harry avaient fait un débat sur les carottes et les concombres durant tout le trajet. Liam lisait les fan-fictions de nos très chères directionners tandis que Zayn avait dormit durant tout le trajet. Je réveillai le métis et nous primes nos valises avant d'aller prendre place dans l' ôt assis dans l'avion, je m'assoupi à mon tour.

**Harry en pouffant de rire : Hey Mec ! Réveille-toi l'avion atterrit !**

Hum... J'ai dormis durant tout le voyage...Quel paresseux je suis! Pensais-je surpris.

Puisque nous étions arrivées, nous descendîmes et je partis en direction des toilettes pendant que les garçons attendaient au tapis de bagages. Lorsque je sortis, toutes nos valises étaient sur un chariot et les gars discutaient avec un homme dans la quarantaine aux cheveux noirs grisonnants et aux traits tirés à l'air sympathique. Je les rejoignis.

**L'homme:-Bonjour ! Tu dois être Niall ? Liam, Zayn, Louis et Harry se sont déjà présentés ... Au fait, moi c'est Denis !**

** Moi, en lui serrant la main qu'il me présentait: Enchanté !**

Nous sortirent de l'aéroport avec nos valises en main et marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Denis. Celui-ci nous ouvrit la voiture et nous mirent nos bagages à l'intérieur. Ensuite nous priment place dans le véhicule .Moi, Zayn, Louis et Harry à l'arrière et Liam à l'avant avec, bien sûr, Denis au volant.

Selon Denis, nous avions 30 minutes de voiture avant d'arriver chez lui.

**Denis: Bon les gars , je ne vous connais qu'un peu alors je crois que ce serait bien si vous parlez un peu de vous ... Pour faire plus ample connaissance avec les cinq ado que j'ai décidé d'abriter durant toute une année! **

Liam rit à cette remarque et commença une conversation avec Denis. Les autres, moi compris, nous joignirent la conversation. Nous lui racontâmes tout. De x-Factor à Aujourd'hui et il parut étonnés de notre aventure si exceptionnel. Denis nous expliqua même qu'Il vivait avec sa femme, Mylène et ses deux filles, Mariloup et Malika, toutes deux âgées respectivement de 17 et 3 ans .A la fin de notre discussion, il nous interrompit.

**Denis: OH ! J'allai oublier ! Je dois passer un appel avant que nous arrivions ! **

Il prit son téléphone portable composa un numéro et le mit sur haut-parleur .Il nous fit signe de silence.

**Denis: Cela fait deux semaines que j'arrive à tenir le secret de votre arrivée à ma fille, Mariloup, donc pas un mot les gars ... OK ?**

Nous acquittèrent tous, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après deux sonneries, quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la ligne décrocha.

**Voix de Fille : Allô ?**

** Denis : Salut ma Puce ! C'est Denis, je voulais seulement te dire que j'arrive bientôt avec ''les gens''...**

** Voix de Fille : OK ! Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui c'est ?Et ne m'appelle pas Ma puce, est ce que tu sais ce qu'est une puce ? C'est une bestiole laide et répugnante! . Est-ce que tu trouves que je suis laide et répugnante ? En tout cas j'espère que ta réponse est non parce que sinon je te trucide quand tu arrives à la maison !... Bref ! Quand vous arrivez ?**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la vue de la force de caractère de la fille au téléphone.

**Denis : Dans environ 15 minutes ! Est-ce que Mylène est revenue de chez sa mère avec Malika ?**

**Voix de Fille: Non, elle n'est pas encore la! Bref, tu m'excuseras mais je te laisse puisque je veux avoir pris ma douche avant que tu arrives...**

**Denis: Ok ! Je te laisse ! A tantôt ! Je t'aime**

**Voix de fille : À plus tard! Love ya...**

Et elle raccrocha. Denis soupira avec un demi-sourire.

**Denis : Aaah ... Les ados! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas comme ça vous !**

**Harry en rigolant: Non ! Nous on est 1000 fois pire ! **

Et c'est sur ce que, 15 minutes plus tard, nous arrivèrent devant une immense maison de 2 étages plus un sous-sol, en pierres grisâtre qui s'étendait sur un immense terrain. Sur la façade de la maison, deux larges fenêtres s'immisçaient et au centre de ceux-ci, la porte. Nous sortîmes de la voiture uns à uns et empoignèrent chacun notre valise.

**Denis: Bienvenue chez vous les gars ! **

Il ouvrit la porte de l'imposante demeure et nous fit entrés. Et il dit d'un ton mystérieux.

**Denis: Je vous prévient tout de suite, Mary elle est très timide. Elle n'avait peut-être pas l'air timide au téléphone, mais avec les gens qu'elle ne connait pas, elle est d'une timidité maladive...**

Puis, sur ces paroles nous entrèrent dans l'imposante demeure.

Ce qui me surprit le plus dans cette maison, c'était l'immense entrée. La pièce était peinte en beige avec des boiseries érable foncé puis un plancher en planche de bois francs marron et un tapis crème trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une porte en bois s'affichait sur le mur de gauche et une deuxième porte en bois figurait en face de nous. Un rack à soulier en bois foncé verni trônait à gauche de la pièce et un porte manteau très stylé se posait à ses côtés. Denis enleva ses souliers et les posa dans le rack a souliers et nous fîmes tous de même. Ensuite, nous empoignèrent nos valises et il nous fit entrés dans un couloir vert pomme et au plancher de bois, cette fois-ci plus pale que dans l'entrée, Le couloir était remplit de portes en bois. Il nous fit bifurquer à droite et Denis ouvrit une des portes qui menait à une cage d'escalier.

**Denis: Bref ! Vos chambres sont au sous-sol, celle de Mary aussi... Mais puisque je n'ai pas 5 chambres chez nous et bien vous allez partager les 3 chambres au sous-sol... Ça vous va ?**

Dès qu'ils entendirent cela, Louis et Harry échangèrent un regard complice qui n'échappa pas à Denis.

**Liam avec un sourire: Oui! C'est Ok!**

**Denis: C'est Mary qui va s'arranger pour la disposions des chambres...Donc descendez vos valises en bas et puis Mary vous assignera une chambre... Je vais revenir dans quinze minutes pour voir si tout est correct... Et je vous préviens les gars ... Que j'en vois un tomber amoureux de ma fille ! En tout cas, vous devriez aller vous reposer, demain, une grande journée nous attends. Bonne nuit les gars!**

Donc, comme Denis nous l'avait demandé, nous descendîmes au sous-sol, qui était, comme le peu de la maison que nous avions pu observer, vraiment magnifique. Les escaliers nous fîmes déboucher dans un espèce de pièce couloir qui s'étendait au long. Six portes figuraient sur les murs du couloir. Cinq d'entre elle étaient entrouvertes et laissait apercevoir 3 chambres, un salon et une mini-cuisine. Derrière la sixième porte devait surement se cacher une salle de bain puisque nous entendions l'eau d'une douche couler et une magnifique voix de fille chanter. Le son n'était pas très bon à cause de l'eau qui coulait et qui empêchait celui-ci de bien résonner.

**Zayn: Bon, On fait quoi la? **

**Liam: Bah, on attends ! dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde avant de déposer ses valises et de se laisser choir contre le mur.**

Louis, Zayn et Harry le rejoignit assez rapidement tandis que moi je ne fis que m'accoster sur le mur assez près de la porte. J'étais vraiment impatient de rencontrer cette fameuse ''Mary'' dont Denis parlait. Elle avait l'air assez sympathique et j'espérais bien m'entendre avec elle. Personne ne parlait et il régnait une impatience dans la pièce. Le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge accrochée à l'entrée des marches résonnait dans le silence. Soudain, Harry brisa ce doux silence d'un murmure.

**Harry: Quelqu'un a l'heure ?**

Louis sortit son portable et lui répondit.

**Louis: Il est 22h36pm ...**

Mais moi, je ne portais pas attention à leurs paroles, car j'étais concentré sur la douce voix mélodieuse qui émentait faiblement de la salle de bain. Je fermât les yeux, emporté par la douce mélodie .Comme la voix était magnifique ! Je me concentra sur la voix afin d'essayer de distinguer les douces paroles de la chanson qu'elle chantait. Puis soudain, ce fut comme un déclic et je pus distinguer chaque mot de chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait.

**_'' Close the door_**  
**_Throw the key_**  
**_Don't wanna be reminded_**  
**_Don't wanna be seen_**  
**_Don't wanna be without you_**  
**_My judgement's clouded_**  
**_Like tonight's sky... '' _**

Mais... Je reconnais cette chanson ! C'est l'une de nos chansons !

Je tapota légèrement l'épaule de Louis qui était assis à côté de moi afin d'attirer son attention .Il tourna son visage dans ma direction.

**Moi : Les gars ! Écoutez...!**

**Zayn: Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé entendre ? !**

Intrigué par mon appel, Louis, sans tourner sa tête, posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Zayn afin de le faire taire. Alors, tous se taisèrent et je vis leurs visages passer à l'émerveillement lorsqu'ils entendirent ce que moi j'avais entendu plus tôt.

**Harry: Waaah ! Mais qu'elle chante bien ! **

Nous eûmes encore le droit à ''More than this '' avant que la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain tourne.

La jeune fille qui en sortit paraissait avoir dans les 17 années. Elle était assez grande et mince. Sa peau, d'une pâleur extrême lui donnait un air fragile. Ses longs cheveux blonds encore humide tombaient en cascade sur son buste et lui tombaient presque jusqu'aux hanches. Elle avait de longues jambes et une silhouette de mannequin. Ses fines hanches et sa moyenne poitrine la rendait immédiatement irrésistibles, bien qu'elle fût, selon moi, bien trop mince. Ses fins doigts blancs et ses ongles parfaits, où figurait un verni écaillés rose pâle, me rappelait une main de pianiste ou bien de ballerine. Son visage aussi pale que la peau du reste de son corps, ses pommettes bien définis rouges et charmeuses, ses magnifiques lèvres pulpeuses légèrement rose et son petit nez pâle où figurait quelques point de rousseurs donnait tout le charme à cette déesse. Mais sur ce que mon regard ne put se détacher, ce fut ses yeux. D'un magnifique bleu profond avec des reflets vert émeraude et le contour de sa pupille était gris très pâle, ils m'ensorcelèrent dès que mon regard se posa sur elle. La divine créature portait une camisole rose à fines bretelles légèrement décolleté et un short léopard rose très court. A ses petites oreilles étaient accrochés de petites boucles d'oreilles comme des petites perles en or et en diamants. L'inconnue était magnifique... non! Le mot magnifique ne lui convenait pas, elle était cent fois mieux! ... Elle était parfaite ! Des que mon regard c'était posé sur elle, tout autour avait disparu ... Il n'y avait qu'elle qui importait.

Qu'est-ce-que Denis nous a dit avant de descendre ? ... Ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle... Euu-uuh Oups ! Trop tard!

La belle inconnue rougit légèrement. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa tenue ? Ou bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cinq garçons débarquent comme ça chez elle ?

Plus personne ne parlait. La jolie blonde détailla chacun d'entre nous du regard et lorsque son regard tomba sur moi, nous nous fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant quelques secondes. Harry la siffla et moi je me retournât brusquement et le fusilla du regard rompant ainsi le regard avec la jeune fille ... Après quelques secondes, Louis brisa ce silence gênant .

**Louis, d'un ton jovial en tendant sa main vers ladite ''Mary'': Saaaaluut ! Tu dois être Mary ? Moi c'est Louis**

L'adolescente cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de sortir de ses pensées et serra doucement la main que Louis lui présentait en hochant faiblement la tête.

**Louis d'un ton amical: Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça ! Mais je trouve que le couloir n'est pas vraiment confortable...Peut-être devrais-tu nous assigner nos chambres ? **

Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser des pensées de sa tête et elle nous dit d'une petite voix cristalline:

**Mary: Quelle mauvaise hôtesse je fais ? Venez, je vais vous faire visiter ...**

Nous prirent nos valises et nous la suivirent.

Elle nous fit entrer dans une assez grosse chambre peinte en bleu et en gris. La pièce contenait un énorme lit noir à la housse bleu qui trônait au centre de la pièce et une armoire noire prenait place à ses côtés. Quatre rideaux noirs étaient accrochés au fond de la pièce lui donnant une allure plus profonde. Et pour compléter cette chambre, une peinture de chats était accrochée sur le mur. Aussitôt entrés, Harry jeta presque ses valises parterre et alla s'écraser dans l'énorme lit en étoile et Sam lâcha un éclat de rire harmonieux à la vue de sa mimique d'enfant.

**Mary: Pour 2 personnes ! Comme Harry a déjà choisit cette chambre et bien il reste de la place pour ...**

C'est alors que Louis jeta ses valises parterre et alla s'écraser aux côtés de Harry et la jeune fille rit de plus belle. Elle leur souhaita Bonne Nuit et elle referma la porte. Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'autre chambre, Zayn vint m'accoster.

**Zayn: Nialler, tu es bien silencieux. Ça va ?**

Je hocha la tête incertain, mes yeux chavirant vers Mary. Les yeux de Zayn tournèrent dans le même sens que les miens et il remarqua qui je regardais et Aussitôt il pouffa de rire ...

**Zayn en riant : Ne…haha … me dit pas… que ...haha !**

Je le regarda d'un regard tueur qui le fit taire immédiatement.

**Zayn, en levant les mains au ciel : OK c'est bon! Je me tais ! **

Puis Liam qui était déjà dans l'autre chambre en compagnie de Mary, nous interpella et nous arrivèrent aussitôt.

Cette chambre-ci était beaucoup plus enfantine que l'autre. Celle-ci était verte et des fougères étaient peintes sur les murs. De chaque côté de la pièce il y a avait un lit simple (NDA : Donc deux lits en fait) et une armoire (NDA: Donc deux armoires en fait) . Au-dessus de chaque lit, un aquarium géant mural trônait.

Liam serra Mary dans ses bras et lui dit Bonne nuit avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit et de commencer à défaire sa valise alors que les joues de Mary prenait, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, un jolie teinte rosée.

Puis Zayn passa devant moi avec sa valise et s'engouffra dans la pièce en me faisant un clin d'œil assez discret auquel je répondis d'un regard noir. Mary ferma leur porte en leur souhaitant une Bonne nuit auquel ils répondirent d'une seule voix puis la demoiselle se tourna vers moi

**Mary, la tête baissée, un sourire gênée aux lèvres: Toi , tu as 2 choix ... Le divan ou ma chambre …**

**Moi en lui souriant d'un sourire chaleureux : Je vais prendre le divan. Je ne veux pas t'importuner ...**

**Mary, en un murmure à peine inaudible : Crois-tu que je t'aurai proposé si cela m'importunait ?**

Puis elle se reprit.

**Mary toujours le rouge aux joues : Va pour le divan alors ! Mais si tu n'es pas confortable, tu peux assurément venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre, c'est la dernière porte au fond ...**

Elle retourna sur ses pas et ouvrit la porte qui était à côté de la porte de la salle de bain. Un chaleureux salon aux tons de beige et crème s'ouvrait devant mes yeux. Il y avait un énorme divan crème, un fauteuil de la même couleur, une table basse noire, une table de chevet noir, un cadre représentant un arbre. Il y avait aussi une télévision plasma et plusieurs films qui traînaient un peu partout autour de la Télévision.

Elle me laissa entrer dans la pièce. Je déposa ma valise puis me retourna vers la fille qui envahissait mes pensées depuis tout à l'heure. Je lui donna un énorme câlin qui eut don de lui amener un magnifique sourire sur son visage. Le câlin ne dura pas assez longtemps à mon gout mais lorsqu'elle se détacha de mes bras, elle me déposa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de me souhaiter Bonne nuit et de partir précipitamment du salon et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je porta instinctivement la main à ma joue qu'elle venait d'embrasser presque certain qu'il s'agissait là d'un rêve.

* * *

**_Maison de Denis ,_**

**_Sous-sol ,_**

**_Salon ,_**

**_Vendredi 20 mai ,_**

**_00h31_**

**_Point de vue Niall Horan_**

* * *

**__**Je n'arrivai point à dormir. La jeune fille que j'avais rencontrée plus tôt dans la soirée emplissait toute mes pensées. Je n'avais qu'une envie ; aller la rejoindre dans sa chambre. En plus, le fauteuil sur lequel j'étais couché n'était pas vraiment confortable et elle-même me l'avait proposée !

Cessant de me chercher des raisons, je me leva d'un coup et sortit tranquillement du salon. Le couloir était sombre et j'eu peines et misères à me diriger vers la chambre de l'adolescente. J'ouvris la porte sans faire de bruit. Je l'entendais respirer. Lentement, doucement, signe qu'elle était endormit. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, je me glissa dans son énorme lit. Quelques secondes à peine je fus dans le lit qu'elle vint se lover contre moi .Et c'est sur-ce que je m'endormis comme un bienheureux...


	5. Chapitre 2 : Une journée ordinaire

**_Maison de Denis ,_**  
**_Sous-sol ,_**  
**_Chambre de Sam ,_**  
**_Vendredi 21 mai ,_**  
**_06h00am_**  
**_Point de vue Mariloup Green_**  
**_I have died everery day , waiting for you..._**

* * *

**_I've tried playing it cool_**  
**_But when I'm looking at you_**  
**_I can never be brave_**  
**_'Cause you make my heart race_**

Fichu réveil !

J'étais en train de faire un si merveilleux rêve...

D'un coup brusque, je ferma mon réveil. Un poids m'enserrait les hanches et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, inquiète, mon cœur manqua un battement. J'étais complètement blottie dans les bras du blondinet de mon groupe de musique favori. Je me détacha, contre mon gré et avec misère, de son étreinte. Mais ce qu'il est mignon le petit Horan quand il dort !

Fichu École !

J'étais si bien installée dans ses bras !

Je pris tranquillement quelques fringues dans mon armoire et sortit en courant d'air de ma chambre afin de ne pas réveiller le garçon qui dormait a poings fermés. À cause de ma maladresse légendaire, je ne pus m'empêcher de foncer dans quelqu'un lors de ma tentative de sortie discrète.

**Voix de Gars : Ah ! C'est justement toi que je cherchais !**

**Moi, étourdie : Euh… ok ...Louis que fais-tu debout à 6h10 am ?**

**Louis avec un sourire taquin : Je te retourne la question!**

**Moi : J'ai de L'école...Hé! Je l'avais posé d'abord ! Répond à ma question ! **

**Louis avec un gros sourire : J'ai faim et je cherche de la nourriture. Tu veux bien m'aider à chercher de la nourriture?**

**Moi, en riant : En fait, il y a une mini-cuisine au sous-sol. La porte là-bas …Sert-toi, Fais comme chez toi ...Moi, je dois aller me préparer pour l'École. Joie… (NDA : Le ''Joie'' est sarcastique- Hell nobody like school)**

Après m'avoir dit à plus tard, Louis partit en direction de la cuisine et moi je partis dans la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois entré, je verrouilla la porte et me changeât. J'étais habillé d'une jupe en jeans et un t-shirt bleu azur. Puis, j'appliqua une fine couche de mascara sur mes cils et mis un peu de baume à lèvres. Je mis une mince veste afin de cacher mes cicatrices rosées qui longeait mon bras. Maintenant vint l'étape de mes cheveux. Encore dans la salle de bain, je cherchais ma brosse à cheveux. Mais elle n'était point dans la pièce. J'en conclus donc qu'elle était dans ma chambre, dans laquelle Niall dort. Je sortis de la salle de bain et sur la pointe des pieds, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Ma brosse était sur mon bureau. Discrètement, je m'en empara et me brossa rapidement mes longs cheveux avant de me les attacher en une jolie queue de cheval.

**Une voix somnolente: ...Détache tes cheveux, C'est plus jolie…**

**Moi, surprise et en me retournant vers la personne : Ah ! Niall, c'est toi ! D'accord, c'est noté ! **

Je lui fis un pouce en l'air en me retournant rapidement vers lui. Tout en lui répondant, je détacha mes cheveux qui retombèrent dans mon dos en petites vagues. Puis je me rapprocha de lui.

**Moi : Tu devrai essayer de te rendormir, il n'est que…**

Je jeta un coup d'œil discret à mon réveil.

**Moi alarmée : 6h50am ! Bordel ! je vais manquer mon bus !**

Mais je parlais dans le vide. Lui c'était déjà rendormit. Je pris lentement mon sac à dos, qui traînait parterre, mis mes cahier à l'intérieur et ressortit, pour la troisième fois ce matin, de ma chambre.

Sac sur l'épaule, chaussures dans les pieds, je partis en coup de vent de ma maison puis marcha plus tranquillement une fois sortie dehors. Arrivée à mon arrêt de bus, j'attendis une minute, puis deux, puis cinq... J'étais partie beaucoup trop tôt de chez nous ! J'avais du mal voir l'heure ...En effet, en sortant mon téléphone, je remarqua qu'il n'était que 6h35am . Et mon bus ne passait qu'à 7h00am !

Bordel de bus!

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne passe pas plus tôt ?

Je râla puis m'assit parterre .J'étais partie en fusée de chez moi. Il y avait trop de personne qui envahissait le délicat équilibre que j'avais établit, en venant habiter chez mon oncle, après la mort de mes deux parents. Les ''dites'' personnes avaient beau être mon boy-band favori, il ne restait en moins qu'ils étaient de parfaits étrangers.

Je n'osai point retourner chez moi ayant peur de leurs réactions lorsqu'ils me reverraient entrer. Je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention. J'étais plutôt le genre de fille qui souffre dans son coin sans dire un mot.

J'avais vraiment hâte à ce soir puisque mes deux meilleures amies, Vénus et June, allaient venir dormir chez moi comme à tous les vendredis. Mais je ne savais pas si ce soir allait se dérouler comme les autres puisque nous allions avoir la compagnie de 5 beaux garçons. En plus, Vénus était une admiratrice dévouée de One Direction, le groupe formé par ces cinq personne, tandis que June, ne les appréciait guerre. La soirée promettait d'être mouvementée. La question était ; Est-ce-que je leur annonce l'arrivée du groupe chez moi ou pas ? De toute façon, elles allaient bien le remarquer ce soir.

En parlant du loup, je vis mes deux amies qui tournaient le coin afin d'aller à l'arrêt d'autobus auquel j'étais tout bonnement assise.

La première, Vénus, une jolie brunette de nature avait de fins cheveux raides et depuis sa dernière teinture, d'un rouge bordeaux, lui descendait jusqu'à la poitrine. Ses traits étaient toujours joyeux et elle avait un de ces sourires qui vous réchauffe le cœur. Sa dentition parfaite naturellement, comparativement à moi, qui avait dû avoir durant des années des broches, rendait son sourire presque irrésistibles pour la gente masculine et même féminine. Ses yeux bruns chocolat brillaient avec la même lueur de malice que d'habitude. Bien qu'elle ait des hanches légèrement plus larges que les miennes, ses formes étaient mieux définies que moi, elle était la définition du mot beauté. Et elle le savait. Elle en brisait des cœurs auprès de tous. Sa peau, légèrement bronzé, mais pas trop, rappelait les femmes dans les magazines de mode. Elle avait toujours très confiance en elle, une qualité que j'aurai adorée avoir. Bien qu'elle était magnifique et concourait avec un créature divine, une petite cicatrice, à peine visible, au-dessus de son sourcil droit la rendait humaine. Au niveau de la grandeur, j'étais légèrement plus grande qu'elle. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi et je l'idolâtrai presque. Depuis le plus loin que je puisse me rappeler, elle avait été, et sera toujours, ma meilleure amie. Elle était plus qu'une meilleure amie, elle était comme la sœur que je n'aurai jamais. Malgré la chaude température en ce mois de mai, elle portait un jean qui moulait ses longues jambes. Comme haut, elle portait une chemise rosée très pâle a manche courte un peu décolleté qui laissait apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine et son nombril où un joli piercing était affiché. Des talons haut de la même couleur que son chandail trônaient à ses pieds et me firent grimacer. Je détestais les talons hauts ! Une série de bracelets plus jolies les uns que les autres était enroulés autour de son poignet droit et de magnifique boucle d'oreilles prenait place sur ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés d'eye-liner et de mascara rendant son regard encore plus charmant qu'il ne l'était. Et, sur ses lèvres pulpeuses qui avaient le don de rendre chaque garçon fou, un délicat ton de rose était affiché. Tout chez elle était éblouissante et cherchait les regards, tandis que moi, c'était plutôt le contraire que j'espérais, je n'aimais vraiment pas être le centre d'attention. Tout chez elle attirait les regards ; De son doux parfum à la vanille jusqu'à son regard charmeur et ses tenues extravagantes. Son sac de toutes les couleurs, qu'elle avait depuis bien des années, trônait sur son épaule terminait son style.

La deuxième, June avait de long cheveux noirs, mais pas aussi long que les miens, et de grands yeux brun café entourés de fins cils noirs comme la nuit. Son sur-plein d'énergie en continue et ses remarques remplit de franchise lui donnait des airs d'enfant. Elle ne se souciait jamais de rien et vivait au jour le jour. Sa peau, presque aussi pâle que la mienne, la faisait passer pour une jeune fille innocente et naïve, ce qu'elle n'était point… Cette apparence était sûrement gâchée par son sale caractère avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait point. Ses joues étaient toujours roses et son regard pétillant ce qui alimentait son aspect enfantin. Outre son air d'enfant, elle était une jeune fille aux fines hanches et aux petites formes. Elle était bien petite, au-moins une tête de moins que moi, et pour rigoler, Moi et Vénus, l'appelions la lutine, le surnom qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Elle s'était jointe à notre petite bande, autrefois composé seulement de moi et Vivi, à la rentrée de secondaire 1. Désormais, une forte et éternelle amitié nous liait, toutes les trois, à jamais. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un short et un t-shirt un peu plus foncé que ses cheveux. Elle avait attaché sa chevelure en queue de cheval avec une boucle et son regard était soutenue par le même maquillage que Vénus ; une touche d'eye-liner et un peu de mascara avec une touche de rouge à lèvre rose pâle, bien qu'elle n'avait point besoin d'artifices pour être belle. Elle était vraiment très jolie. Malgré toute sa beauté, elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami et c'était son désir secret. Donc, pour finir son look, son sac à dos noir pendait mollement de son épaule.

Lorsqu'elles me virent, elles se regardèrent avec étonnement. D'habitude, j'arrivais toujours en retard à l'arrêt de bus...Puis elles sont venues me rejoindre.

**June, d'un ton amical : Alors toi, qu'est-ce qui s'est ENCORE passé pour que tu sois à l'arrêt de bus a l'heure ? **

**Moi , en souriant et en levant les yeux au ciel découragée : Bonjour June ! Bon Matin ! Comment ça va ? Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? Tu as bien dormis cette nuit petite enfant ? **

**June, d'une mine boudeuse : Je ne suis pas une petite enfant !**

**Vénus en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de June : Mary a tout à fait raison Petite Lutine. Mais bon changeons de sujet. !**

**June en marmonnant : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je fais que 5 pieds 3. Tu as juste à te plaindre à mes parents. C'est eux qui mon conçue naine !**

Moi et Vénus pouffèrent de rire. En effet, je mesurai bien une bonne tête de plus que mon amie, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de se plaindre de ses gènes qui la faisait petite. Je mesurai 5 pied 8, Vénus, 5 pieds 6 et June, 5 pied 3. Ce qui était assez rigolo lorsque nous nous promenions toutes les trois une à côté de l'autre sur la rue.

Le bus qui arriva, nous sortit de notre discussion animée et nous rentrâmes une à la suite de l'autre dans le bus. J'alla m'asseoir sur un banc et mes amies vinrent me rejoindre. Nous discutons de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la conversation dévia sur le groupe de musique le plus populaire du moment : One direction.

**Vénus, avec de grands yeux d'émerveillement : Ils sont si beaux ! Ma mère m'a dit que si j'avais 70 % de moyenne générale au prochain bulletin, je pourrai aller à leur concert cet été ! Mais quand même, c'est difficile de monter sa moyenne de 10 %! Pff ! Je ne les rencontrerai jamais !**

**June : Ah moi, même pour de l' argent, je n'irai pas à leur concert ! D-é-g-ô-u-t T-o-t-a-l ! **

Oups ! La tâche de leur annoncer l'arrivée du groupe de musique dans ma modeste demeure s'avérait plus corsé !

**Vénus, en lui laçant un regard noir : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont que tu n'aimes pas ? Pourquoi les détestes-tu autant ? **

**June, en levant les mains au ciel : Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont tous laids et qu'ils chantent tous mal!**

**Moi, sans réfléchir, en essayant de changer un peu la conversation avant que ça dégénère : Hey ! En parlant des billets ; moi j'en ai des gratuits et V.I.P pour les deux concerts qu'ils vont faire cette année!**

**Vénus, en me regardant d'un œil surpris : Ah oui ? Qui t'a informé pour les concerts ? Denis je pari? **

**Moi, réalisant mon erreur : Oui... C'est Denis qui m'a informé !**

Merde ! En voulait essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, j'avais presque gaffée !

Puis, le bus se stoppa. Nous étions arrivés à destination .Je pris mon sac que j'avais déposé à mes pieds et Vénus et June firent de même. En sortant de l'autobus, nous primes la direction de l'école puisque le bus ne nous déposait pas exactement devant la bâtisse de l'école. Alors que nous suivirent le flot d'étudiants qui prenait le bus avec nous chaque jour sur le chemin de l'école, notre conversation reprit de plus belle.

**Vénus avec malice: Les filles ! Est-ce-que une de vous deux a fait le devoir de mathématique ?**

**Moi, hésitante mais quand même en m'attendant a sa question puisqu'elle nous la posait presque chaque matin : Oui...Pourquoi ?**

**June en rigolant : C'est évident ! Elle ne l'a pas fait comme d'habitude ! **

Puis toutes les trois nous partirent à rire.

Trêve de bavarderie et étant arrivées à destination, nous entrèrent dans l'école. L'enfer commençait. En effet, dès j'eu mis le pied dans l'établissement que j'eus le droits aux regards arrogants et méprisants des autres qui me regardait presque avec dégoût.

Mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter tout cela ?

A tous les jours c'était ainsi... J'étais le souffre-douleur de l'école… Par chance, j'avais Vénus, June et Gabriel.

Gabriel était mon troisième meilleur ami. Il habitait loin de chez moi, c'est pourquoi je ne le voyais pas dans le bus le matin. Il était comme un grand frère protecteur pour moi. Bien qu'il me surprotégeait, je ne pouvais que le remercier, grâce à lui, j'avais esquivée bien des coups et des insultes des autres étudiants.

Comme si je l'avais appelé, il apparut au détour du couloir, dans la salle des casiers.

Gabriel était un garçon assez mignon, bien qu'il fût loin d'être mon genre. Ses cheveux couleur de flamme tombaient sur son front en courtes mèches et son visage était parsemé de taches de rousseur. Il était très grand, bien plus que moi, au moins 6 pied 2 ! Ses fins muscles paraissaient sous son t-shirt vert émeraude, son vieux jean délabré et troué et ses converses trop grands lui donnaient l'air d'un vrai bad-boy. Ses grands yeux bleu océan condensait avec le blanc laiteux de sa peau .Il était assez beau et les autres filles de l'école s'en amourachait pour lui. Gabriel avait ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui le rendait mystérieux et charmeur. Il était très sympathique et rieur, prenant la vie avec légèreté. Dès qu'il nous vit, toutes les trois, il accourut vers nous .

**Gabriel joyeusement : Salut les filles!**

**Moi, Vénus et June en chœur, avec un big smile**

**: Salut Gabichou** !

Ce ridicule surnom lui avait été attribuer par l'une de ces ex-petites amies et, pour l'enrager nous l'appelions ainsi à son grand désarroi.

**Gab, en nous regardant d'un air tueur : Chuut ! Fermez-la, quelqu'un pourrait vous entendre Bande d'idiotes !**

Moi-même, la brunette et June partirent dans un fou rire. Gabriel était bien le seul à pouvoir nous traiter d'idiotes ou bien nous affublées de n'importe quelle surnoms débiles sans que cela ne daignent nous importuné .Puis, nous quatre marchèrent bras dessus-dessous jusqu'à la salle des casiers. Arrivés dans l'immense salle remplit de rangées de cases verticales vertes et bleus, nous partirent chacun de notre côté respectif avant d'aller prendre nos effets scolaire dans nos casiers.

Mon casier était situé au beau milieu de la salle, dans la troisième rangée, le cinquième en partant de la droite... Une case bleue, le numéro 150 exactement. Tous mes autres amis avaient leurs casiers vraiment éloigné du mien, mais cela ne nous empêcher pas de se rejoindre, à tous les matins, au casier de Gab .Son casier était situé à deux rangé du mien et il portait le numéro 176. Tant qu'à mes autres amis, leur casier était tout aussi loin du mien. June avait la case 95 et Vénus avait la 192.

Bref, trois tours de poignet plus tard, ma case était ouverte. Plusieurs de mes manuels traînait un peu partout et c'est le vrai bazar. Mais c'était mon bazar, et je savais très bien me retrouver là-dedans. Un court coup d'œil à mon horaire, qui était accroché à l'aide d'un aimant dans l'intérieur de ma porte de casier, m'apprenait que mes deux premiers cours du matin étaient Mathématique et Science, les deux matières que je détestais par-dessus tout ! Je réussis sans problème à trouver mon cahier de math mais mettre la main sur mon carnet de science fut une tâche plus ardue! Effectivement Celui-ci se trouvait sous une pile de cahier et d'un coup de main sec, je le retira. Puis je prit mon agenda et mon coffre a crayon et ferma ma case, sans toutefois oublier de la barrer. Puis, les bras pleins de mes cahiers et autres effets scolaire, je me dirigeais vers le casier de Gabriel, notre lieu de rencontre matinal habituel.

Par malchance, avant d'atteindre cet endroit, je tomba sur Mirella, Azalée et toute leur petites bande de P.P.P. E .P. (Petites Pétasse Parfaites Et Prétentieuses) , surnommée ainsi par moi , June et Vénus. Leur petit groupe comportait 8 membres ; Mirella, la ''leader du groupe '', une grande blonde minces aux yeux noirs et aux formes avantageuses. Azalée, le bras droit de Mirella, une petite et insignifiante chose aux courts cheveux teints blond à la peau mate et qui répétait tout ce que disait sa ''leader''. Ensuite venait, Cléo, une petite brunette qui racontait à qui le voulait bien, tous les potins du lycée et qui était toujours suspendue aux basques de Mirella. Puis Garance, une autre blondasse 100% artificiel qui passait pour la putain du lycée, vue son habilement quotidien. Et après, la petite bande comptait aussi, Lisielle, une rouquine aux yeux de ciel qui était le genre de fille vicieuse et mesquine qui insulte tous les autres et qui approuve toutes les actions de ses congénères. L'avant dernière du groupe se nommait Roanna et était une grande et mince brune aux grands yeux brun marron et qui adorait par-dessus tout vanter les mérites des P.P.P.E.P. Et pour finir, la dernière se nommait Béatrice, une petite garce blonde qui parlait toujours dans le dos des autres et qui était la reine des menteuses. Bien sûr (et avec chance) elles étaient le seul attroupement de garces dans toute l'école et elles nous détestaient particulièrement moi, Vénus et June. Bien que nous ne leurs avaient rien fait, elles s'acharnaient toujours sur nous .Un jour, moi, June et Vénus avions été amies avec Mirella, la chef de la bande, mais cela remonte a bien longtemps...Depuis l'Évènement, elle nous détestait, pourtant aucune de nous n'avait à voir avec cet Évènement duquel j'avais été victime. Mirella connaissait tout de nous, ce qui nous désavantageait énormément, par-contre, nous aussi connaissions tous ses petits secrets.

Vénus et June avaient un moral bien plus fort que le mien puisque les moqueries des P.P.P.E.P ne les affectaient point tandis que moi, contrairement à eux, leurs incessantes mesquineries me mettait le moral à zéro.

**Mirella : Hé Conasse ! **

Je commis ma première erreur, je leva les yeux de mes cahiers.

**Mirella avec un petit sourire hypocrite : Ah ! C'est bien tu te reconnais !**

**Azalée presque accrochée au bras de Mirella : Ouais ... T'a tout compris, c'est toi la connasse !**

**Lisielle d'un ton faussement triste : Tu sais chérie quand on est aussi moche que toi, on devrai vivre caché ! Non, mais vraiment, moi si j'aurai ta tête, je ferai l'autruche ...' **

Mon regard inquiet passa de gauche à droite en essayant de trouver une issue du cercle des 8 huit filles dans lequel j'étais prisonnière.

**Béatrice : Non mais vraiment ! Ou as-tu trouvé tes vêtements ? Au marché aux puces? Même t'habiller avec des loques t'irai mieux ! **

Leurs moqueries résonnait en trombe dans ma tête et des larmes commencèrent à perler de mes yeux.

**Garance : Navré qu'aucun chirurgien esthétique au monde ne puisse faire quelque chose pour toi.**

Comme s'ils avaient su que j'avais besoin d'aide, je vis Gabriel, June et Vénus qui se dirigeait rapidement vers l'attroupement duquel j'étais le centre d'attraction.

**Mirella : Pauvre Petite ! La définition d'une erreur ? Demande à tes parents ...**

Elle eut un air faussement désolé et se reprit.

**Mirella un sourire mesquin aux lèvres : Ah non ! J'oubliai! Tu n'as pas de parents ... Les pauvres, moi aussi j'aurai si honte que j'irai me tuer si tu étais ma fille !**

C'est la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. En effet, je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Aborder le sujet de la mort de mes parents était très difficile pour moi. Mon cœur meurtri par les blessures psychologiques de la vie se resserrait dans ma cage thoracique et je sentais que les larmes que j'avais peine à retenir allait bientôt franchir les barrières de mes yeux. Soudain, j'entendis une voix qui m'était amical prendre ma défense alors qu'une poigne me retira de l'endroit où j'étais quelques secondes auparavant. Alors que Gabriel et Vénus prenaient ma défense, June tentait de me faire ravaler mes débuts de larmes en faisant quelques plaisanteries mesquines au sujet des P.P.P.E.P.

**Gabriel, à Mirella: Salut Pétasse ! Alors, l'hôpital psychiatrique n'a toujours pas accepté ta demande d'admission ? **

**Mirella nullement impressionnée: Alors le pauvre… Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai vu hier dans un carton dans la ruelle ?**

**Vénus, avec un sourire sarcastique : On se demande ce que tu faisais dans la ruelle ... *Elle toussota tout en disant le mot '' Salope '' à peine inaudible. ***

Puis, à peine un minable sourire revenu sur mon visage, la cloche du début des cours sonna.

**Gabriel: Allez sales gamines, GTFO ! Vous me faites rire ! Retournez donc jouer avec vos barbies !**

Mes trois amis me tirèrent de là puis nous montèrent les innombrables marches jusqu'au 4eme étage où se déroulait mon cours de Math.

La classe de math n'était que peu accueillante. Les tons de vert pomme et vert rainette des vieux murs en peinture craquelés donnaient mal a la tête et la disposition des bureaux en rangées d'oignons ne donnaient pas vraiment envie d'aller s'y installer. La classe était assez sombre et les volets des deux seules fenêtres étaient toujours fermés. Seuls quelques néons éclairaient la pièce et une odeur de renfermé régnait dans la classe. Comme si la classe n'était pas déjà assez désagréable , la professeur , Miss Python , était sévère, agaçante , hypocrite et égoïste .Miss Python était une femme dans la quarantaine , aux cheveux noir d'onyx toujours attaché en chignon et au visage crispé. Elle ne souriait jamais et elle portait des petites lunettes.

Tous les élèves étaient présents dans la classe et avaient tous pris leurs places habituelles. Leurs cahiers à chacun étaient disposés sur leurs bureaux et ils se tenaient tous debout en rang droit derrière leurs bureaux. Chacun savaient que dans la misérable classe de Miss Python, on ne pouvait déranger.

**Miss Python sévèrement : Bon matin les élèves.**

**Tout le monde en chœur : Bon matin Miss Python ...**

Puis nous nous assirent et le cours commença. Un long et ennuyeux cours. Je ne portais point attention à la classe, trop absorbée dans mes pensées. Les formules et l'algèbre ne m'intéressait point. Tout ce qui était dans ma tête étaient les cinq garçons qui habitaient maintenant chez nous et tous les bouleversements que cela apportaient à ma petite vie d'adolescente dépressive et solitaire.

Les secondes s'égratignaient lentement. Trop lentement... Bordel!

Qu'est-ce-que je m'emmerdais !

Fichue cours de math !

Pourquoi est-ce-que l'École existe ?

Puis, je me mis à rêvasser. Les vacances d'été arrivaient dans un mois et deux jours et j'avais tellement hâte. A chaque été, Denis nous emmenait, moi et mes amis, à l'île. Comme son nom l'indiquait, l'île est une petite île sur le fleuve st-Laurent que mon oncle à acheter et a bâti un petit chalet en bois. L'île mesure environ 500 m2 sur 800 m2 et c'est un véritable havre de paix.

J'ai si hâte de m'y retrouver. La forêt verdoyante, la chute d'eau ... Cela me manquais tellement !

À la fin de l'année, nous allions pouvoir y retourner... J'espère que les gars vont être encore là. Leur faire visité ce petit lopin de terre m'enchanterai... Cette île est pour moi, depuis toute petite, mon coin de paix, ma forteresse. J'ai vraiment hâte à la fin de l'année, mais pour l'instant, je devrai me contentée de la fin de ce cours monotone.

Comme pour accéder à mon souhait muet, la cloche de fin des cours sonna. Maintenant, j'avais cours de science

En marchant dans l'étroit couloir afin de me rendre dans la classe de science, je vis les P.P.P.E.P qui se dirigeaient vers moi. Oh non! Mauvais signe !

_Allez, puis ce n'est pas la mort non plus? Garde la tête droite et continue ta route jusqu'à la classe de science. Me réconfortais-je intérieurement._

__Ouch ! Je venais de m'écraser comme une merde au milieu du couloir après un ''très gentil'' croche-pied de l'une des filles. Les rires des autres fusaient autour de moi et mon estime baissait petit à petit. Gab, June et Vénus arrivèrent. Les deux premiers m'aidèrent à ramasser mes cahiers et mes crayons qui s'étalaient dans le couloir tandis que la troisième m'aidait à me relever.

Que la journée commençait bien !

Fichus ***** qui s'amusent du mal des autres !

Le cours de science se déroula sans problème .J'avais beau détester les sciences, je n'étais que très bonne dans cette matière, ce qui m'aidera surement pour ma vie futur.

Puis, dans mon prochain cours ; en gym, nous faisions du soccer. Lorsque j'avais 8 ans, j'avais été dans une équipe de soccer hors-scolaire. J'étais la meilleure joueuse. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps... J'étais, certes, encore talentueuse, mais le titre de meilleure joueuse ne me revenait plus. Le cours se termina très vite et ce fut l'heure du dîner.

À force de subir les moqueries des autres, j'ai commencée à me détester. À me trouver des défauts. Il est vrai que j'ai toujours voulu être une personne qui se fout de l'avis des autres, mais ce n'est point le cas. Parfois même je voulais mourir… De leurs fautes, je ne me trouve ni jolie, ni intelligente, ni utile. J'essaye toujours de plaire à tous et ça me brise jour après jour. C'est pourquoi, à cause des moqueries et des jugements des autres, j'ai cessée, ou presque, de manger, me trouvant toujours trop grosse. Mon ventre est plat et mes frêles côtes sont bien visibles. Cinq rayures roses foncés longent mes poignets me rappelant mes actes douloureux dans mes moments de solitude, huit autres , plus petites et moins visible, et deux petites , plus récentes, se démarquent aussi de ma peau blanche. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je porte des petits bandages autour de mes deux poignets.

À la cafétéria, je ne pris qu'un jus et une pomme sous les regards désapprobateurs de mes seuls amis.

**Gab avec un regard qui sous-entendait bien des choses: Mary.. **

Et finalement, je vis Gab qui prit, en plus de son habituel sandwich, un autre sandwich, surement pour essayer de me le faire manger. L'heure du dîner se déroula sans trop de soucis jusqu'à ce que Mirella passe à côté de notre table avec son plateau à moitié vide de son restant de ce qui avait été un plat de pâtes .''Par accident '', elle échappa son plat sur la première personne de notre groupe à sa portée. Il adonna donc que Vénus fut l'heureuse élue qui reçue les pâtes dégoulinante de sauce tomate sur elle. Ses cheveux, son chemisier et son visage étaient recouvert de sauce tomate et des pâtes gluantes retombaient ici et là. D'un geste brusque, elle essuya la sauce qui lui retombait dans le visage et se leva furibonde.

**Mirella, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres : Ouu-uupss !**

**Vénus, hors d'elle : TU VIENS DE SIGNER TON ARRÊT DE MORT SALOPE !**

Par réflexe, Gabriel se leva à son tour et s'interposa entre les deux filles. Puis, ayant terminé son repas, June se leva aussi et je fis de même.

**June, à Vénus : Laisse, elle n'en vaut pas la peine ...**

Pendant ce court moment de commérage, Mirella en profita pour s'éclipser, satisfaite.

**Vénus, un peu plus calme : Je vous jure, un jour, cette ''bitch'' mourra. Je la tuerai de mes propres mains ! Elle m'éneeeeeerve ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je n'ai pas de chandail de rechange...**

**Moi : Si tu veux j'ai mon linge de gym dans ma case ...**

Et c'est ainsi que 20 minutes plus tard, Vénus portait mon linge de gym, qui était composé d'un chandail bleu marine et d'un short sport noir accompagné d'une paire d'espadrille noir. Bien que cette tenue n'ait rien de très chic, Vénus savait comment la porter avec classe. Elle avait attaché le chandail trop grand avec un élastique à cheveux sur le côté ce qui laissait voir son piercing sur son nombril. Elle avait réuni tous ses cheveux en une jolie queue de cheval vite fait. Le short était déjà assez court pour elle, elle n'avait point besoin de les retourner pour les raccourcir.

Après le dîner, ma journée se terminait en Géographie et Français.

Géographie c'était pas mal puisque le professeur, M. Laurendeau, était assez ''cool''' et il prenait toujours la défense des jeunes, comme moi, qui se faisait martyriser par les élèves bourreaux.

Puis enfin, pour terminer cette longue journée, Français. La pire matière qui soit! Mettez un prof tyrannique plus des leçons de grammaire plus tout le monde qui n'écoutent pas plus des avions en papiers et vous voici dans mon cours de français !

Après dix-huit boules de papiers reçues dans mon dos, mes nerfs étaient à bout mais la classe n'était commencée que depuis 30 minutes.

Bordel! Fichu Cours de français!

Pourquoi ne finis-tu pas plus vite ?

Allez courage ! Plus que 30 minutes ! La moitié est passée...

Oh oh ... Pourquoi est-ce que la professeur me regarde sévèrement avec ses petits yeux noirs derrière ses petite lunette noire ? Merde…

**Professeur : Miss Green ! La terre appelle la lune ! **

Des gens rigolèrent.

**Professeur en colère : J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop dans vos pensées ! **

Les rires reprirent de plus belle.

**Professeur presqu'en hurlant : Maintenant répondez à la question Miss !**

Je répondis avec difficulté à la question de la professeur et plusieurs autres personnes se moquèrent. Puis, alors que je priais pour rentrer six pieds sous terre suite à cette humiliation, la cloche sonna, me sauvant ainsi de cette situation embarrassante.

Peut-être me prenez-vous maintenant pour une pleurnicharde, mais mettez-vous une seule journée à ma place avant de vous moquez…

Avant de repartir vers le chemin de ma maison, je fis de rapides aux-revoir à Gab. Puis, moi, Vénus et June partirent pour le bus. Pas de chance, ledit bus était déjà plein alors nous furent debout durant tout le trajet. Pendant les 30 minutes, nous nous organisèrent notre soirée de ce soir.

**Vénus, découragée : Il faudra que je passe chez moi me changer et chercher mes trucs avant de venir chez toi Mary !**

**June : Ah et bien alors moi aussi j'irai me changer, de toute façon, je dois aller chercher mes choses chez moi avant la soirée. **

**Moi : Oui, oui... Donc, vous iriez prendre vos affaires avant de venir chez moi? Ah oui, j'oubliai ! Vous savez les personnes qui étaient supposés venir chez moi à cause du job de Denis ? Elles sont arrivées hier soir alors je ne sais pas si notre soirée sera comme nous l'avions prévu...**

**Vénus curieuse : Tu veux toujours pas me dire c'est qui… hein?**

**Moi : Tu verras bien ce soir !**

**June: Est-ce que tu crois que je vais les apprécier ? Les personnes. **

**Moi, hésitante : Euuu-uuh ..Tu verras !**

Nous débarquâmes alors du bus puisque nous étions arrivées. Moi, Vénus et June débarquions au même arrêt puisque nos maisons sont à peine situé à 5 minutes de marche entre chacune.

**Moi: À toute à l'heure les filles ! **

Et je repartis tranquillement vers la direction de ma maison. La voiture de Denis était garée devant ce qui signifie qu'il était à la maison avec les garçons… La soirée promettait d'être mouvementée!


End file.
